dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War/Land Raider
|Cost = |Time = |HP = |MAttack = |RAttack = 265-311 |BAttack = |Armor = |Range = |MinRange = |LOS = |Accuracy = |Speed = |Capacity = 1 }}The Land Raider is a Space Marines Relic unit in Dawn of War. The Vehicle is available at the Machine Cult and serves as a super-heavy tank with both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weaponry. The Vehicle also has the ability to transport Infantry and Heavy Infantry units including Terminator Squads, and Assault Terminator Squads. Like all artificial constructs, it has no Morale. Description * Heavy vehicle. * Super heavy transport tank/gunship. * Can transport infantry units. * Is the only transport that can carry Terminators. * Effective against vehicles and buildings. Abilities In addition to Stop, Move, Attack Move and ability to change Stances, Land Raiders have the following abilities: *Can transport one squad of Infantry and Heavy Infantry except Assault Marines. It is the only vehicle that can transport Terminator Squads, and Assault Terminator Squads. *The Machine Spirit makes the Land Raider resistant to damage received by 40% but lowers the Land Raider's speed for 15 seconds. The reload time is 180 seconds. Strategy The space marine Relic unit is a behemoth tank effective against all units and it can also transport one squad, including Terminators, which cannot be ferried by standard transports. Before Dark Crusade, the Vehicle has a higher Population cost and has only half of its health. Population wise, this makes the Vehicle equivalent to having both a Dreadnought and a Predator on the battlefield. As a result, Land Raiders before Dark Crusade doesn't provide the player that much of an advantage in direct combat due to its lower stats per population slot compared to using a mix of several different vehicles. However, because of its ability to transport the strongest infantry across the field and the ability to resist short term heavy fire with the Machine Spirit ability, Land Raiders can be particularly effective in capturing Strategic Points and Relics from the enemy as well as tearing down isolated enemy outposts around it as a form of distraction. This tactic can also be used to capture Critical Locations scattered throughout the map. This strategy is most effective on larger maps where there are more points to capture and mobility is key. In the Dawn of War expansions, only one Land Raider can be on the battlefield at a time but it has a reduced Vehicle Cap cost of 3 and is much stronger than in the original Dawn of War with almost twice as much hit points and higher damage output. The Land Raider has two twin-linked lascannons, so it's most efficient to use it to counter other Vehicles that are effective against Infantry or Heavy Infantry. Make use of the transport capability; load an infantry squad (remember it doesn't have to be Terminators, a Tactical Squad can be powerful too) or, alternatively, bring along a Servitor to repair your tanks. It's also a useful way to get the slow but powerful Assault Terminators straight into the front lines other than Deep Striking them. Also remember to activate the Machine Spirit ability (-40% damage) when under heavy fire. Quotes When selected #''Land Raider at your disposal.'' #''Land Raider armored transport here!'' When moved #''Moving out!'' #''The Machine Spirit is prepared.'' #''As you command.'' #''Approaching target.'' #''An easy objective.'' #''His will be done.'' When attacking #''We will destroy the enemy.'' #''We bring his will.'' #''Death has arrived.'' Category:Vehicles Category:Anti-Infantry Units Category:Anti-Vehicle Units Category:Anti-Building Units Category:Machine Cult Units